Playing With Fire
by KisekiMa
Summary: Sephiroth didn't like to be lied to. He didn't like to be fooled with, used or robbed. And his enemy happened to do to him every single thing from that list. AU in which Sephiroth, after being stabbed by Cloud in Nibelheim, flees rather than falls into the reactor… only to discover that his 'Mother' betrayed him.
1. White Feathers, Black Feathers

**Chapter 1: White Feathers, Black Feathers**

_He was told once that wings are for miserable people, who desire freedom, but cannot have it for themselves. Back then he didn't suspect it to be so true._

* * *

_"How can you even call yourself a SOLDIER?"_

Angeal said something more. Zack was sure about it, but couldn't understand the words. He reached out his hand, begging his mentor to wait, but Angeal did not listen. He seemed visibly displeased… and probably was right about it.

Everything turned white, and when Zack opened his eyes again, there was blissful nothingness around him. Then… clouds appeared. And water, crystal clear and suspiciously calm.

Like he was not going to wake up ever again.

For a while Zack thought that he has died already, the stillness of his mental landscape was unbearable. After a moment, long as eternity itself, a single white feather fell from the sky. Slowly, calmingly. Right before his nose.

"Lend me those wings of yours, Angeal…"

_So I can get out from this madness._

He was told once that wings are for miserable people, who desire freedom, but cannot have it for themselves. Back then he didn't suspect it to be so true.

More feathers fell from the sky, but those were dark, strangely heavy. He felt uncomfortable with so many of them around, overwhelmed by their perfect blackness.

"Zack? Hey, Zack!"

Was it another dream or someone really was calling his name? The voice sounded familiar, yet unreal, muffled, like coming from another dimension rather than through the glass.

"Zack! Can you hear me?"

_Wait... what glass? So it's not a weird dream? What am I doing inside a tank?!_

He quickly abandoned such stupid thoughts. It was easy to just let go, to sink into the white nothingness and drift forever in the pool of Mako. As a failed experiment, useless and disappointing, he had nothing else to do anyway, right?

It was alright to let go.

Alright except Angeal's scolding face. And except that voice – importunate, sharp, decisive. Commanding. Zack felt almost like back in the military, like nothing weird had ever happened. Like Nibelheim and Hojo had never happened…

**"First class SOLDIER Zack Fair! What are you waiting for? Wake up and report!"**

It was difficult to open his eyes again. Zack made it somehow, but then blinked, in deep shock, seeing the last person he expected to meet here.

Those green cat eyes were unmistakable – the way they were glowing in the underground laboratory almost made Zack shiver. The memories from the reactor were like a slap in the face. They helped the man wake up completely. A painful method, for sure, but surprisingly effective.

"Se… phirot?" - he tried to ask, almost swallowing Mako in the process. _Is that really you?_

His confusion was more than justified. The former legend of SOLDIER supposed to be dead for… Zack had no idea, how long actually, but… well… long. Sephiroth had been stabbed badly in the back and left to die in the JENOVA chamber, Zack had witnessed it before he fainted.

Yet the man, who once burnt Nibelheim to the ground, was standing here, in front of Zack's tank. Alive. A little paler than usual, maybe, visibly tired as well. Zack has never seen Sephiroth with under-eye bags before. Or wearing a standard SOLDIER uniform and with his long, gorgeous hair braided so tightly it could easily be hidden under the helmet.

Was that really Sephiroth? Where was his awesome coat? Where was his ridiculously long sword? And why the madman, who attacked his own men, came back to one of the Shin-Ra's shady facilities in the first place?

Zack sighed mentally. He will never know. if he stays inside the tank. His mouth moved again, forming a silent request.

It seemed that he'd been understood. The former Silver General smirked in response, something similar to satisfaction flickered in his eyes.

And then the glass shattered to pieces.

* * *

Tifa frowned and stopped working for a while, disturbed by the news. She looked accusingly at the radio, as if the poor device was to blame for all recent troubles.

Since the… incident… in her hometown, people whispered about a strange disease. Media described infected patients as unnaturally aggressive towards each other. Other sources, less legal ones, spoke of the abnormal paleness of the infected, their immunity to pain, even if their limbs were cut off, and inability to communicate.

"Shin-Ra and their dirty secrets," Tifa muttered angrily under her breath.

She knew that the company was to blame, even if some things remained uncertain after more than a year of investigation. Especially that mysterious man in black, who kept showing up in random places right before – or after – strange accidents. Something blew up, someone got killed during unexpected raids of monsters, entire villages fell ill all of a sudden… Either no one survived to tell the story or the ones responsible effectively blocked the flow of information.

Tifa frowned again, remembering all the reasons she hated the cursed corporation so much.

Luckily, there were people who cared, and they were not going to let Shin-Ra do as it pleases.

* * *

Coughing painfully on the wet floor, Zack needed a moment to focus on the surroundings. He didn't know what Sephiroth would do after freeing him, but was surprised anyway, when the man knelt near Zack and… sniffed him. Almost like a dog, searching for something.

"Hmmm."

Whatever Sephiroth wanted to find, clearly wasn't there. He quickly lost interest and walked to the other side of the laboratory. When he got there, something crashed with terrible noise. More than once.

"What are you doing?" Not a quite intelligent question in such circumstances, to be honest. Cursing his own head and useless muscles, Zack looked at the general and saw complete destruction.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Well… it was, maybe? Sephiroth was busy destroying the lab's equipment, crushing it with his bare hands. Almost like a child, frustrated to the point of bringing doom to everything within his reach.

"Ok. But why?"

"Because destroying Hojo's playground is a duty. And pleasure." The silver-haired avatar of ruin sighed in annoyance. "Bastard is lucky enough to be absent today."

Zack didn't know what to think. He couldn't find that 'scary vibe', which surrounded the former general inside the reactor. What felt strange about him back then seemed long gone. The black-haired First still wouldn't dare call such man 'sane', but all Sephiroth's madness (and hatred, not so well-hidden behind his cold stare) was directed elsewhere. At least for now.

It's not that he forgave the man. How could he, after all he's done to Tifa, Cloud and lots of innocent people? But he wasn't in a position to judge him either. At least until he finds out what's actually going on.

Zack watched in stunned silence how Sephiroth grabbed a sword – a standard SOLDIER blade – and killed Jenova-infected monsters created by Hojo. With a grimace of utter disgust on his face, he kept methodically cutting off their heads, leaving none alive.

After finishing this unpleasant task, the silver warrior walked up to the last tank. Cloud was floating inside, seemingly sleeping. His innocent face looked almost angelic.

Sephiroth broke the glass without a word and sniffed the blond trooper, like he did with Zack moments ago. An ugly grimace on his face couldn't mean anything good.

"What the…?!" Operating mostly on instinct and adrenaline, Zack rushed to the general. Somehow he managed to stop the blade on time. "Stop it, Sephiroth! I can't let you kill Cloud. Burning his home wasn't enough for you?! Why are you doing this anyway? Because he stabbed you or what?"

"Oh?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and gave Cloud a curious look. "So this is the one?"

"You… didn't remember?"

The fallen star of SOLDIER ignored the question and returned to examining Cloud. It seemed like Sephiroth wanted to say something, but abandoned the idea, alarmed by the noise in the corridor. He immediately proceeded towards the door, always ready to fight, just like Zack remembered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The spiky-haired First couldn't hold the raging emotions in check anymore. "First rampaging through Nibelheim and talking to some alien's head, now showing up out of nowhere, like nothing has ever happened! I don't even know if I should thank you or kill you, and you're acting like I'm not worth to be given the explanation!"

"Zack." Sephiroth cut off this tirade, again sounding like a commanding officer. He clearly took advantage of his companion's SOLDIER instinct. "I have no time, so focus. There's a secret passage behind that shelf." He gestured towards one of the walls. "I left a tanked motorcycle near the exit. Some guards will try to stop you, but there are also Turks who will help you. No matter what happens, do not let anyone bite you. If you really insist on taking that… Cloud… with you, you should at least gag him, just in case. Go straight back to Midgar and protect the Cetra."

"C-cetra?" The black-haired SOLDIER blinked, genuinely surprised. It was far too much info to process at once."What Cetra?"

Sephiroth winced, like after hearing a very bad joke.

"I assume it's Mako poisoning, but **FOCUS, Zack**! Don't waste time, go straight to Midgar and **protect** **the Flower Girl** at all cost."

With those words, he took out a strange looking gun from a holster on his belt and left, slamming the door behind him.

For a moment Zack only stood there, like a complete idiot, wondering if he has ever seen Sephiroth using a gun before. When the sounds on the corridor became violent, he finally sobered and rushed to Cloud.

"Come on, buddy. I'm not sure what's going on but…" He sighed, picking up his still unconscious friend. "Mad or not, he's right about one thing, Cloud. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Seraph was singing in his left hand, breathing fire like a six-winged dragon. In his right hand Cherub tried hard to not be left behind, emitting deathly missiles and covering its owner with protective spells.

Sephiroth smiled to himself as he cleared the wave of infected guards and lab's staff. He still missed Masamune, but his new toys proved themselves useful as well.

Seraph was his favorite one so far. This little beast, with six ornamental wings carved on its barrel, infused with the fire materia, could easily rival some of Genesis' offensive spells. Wherever the red-haired First was hiding now, he would be probably insanely jealous.

Sephiroth's little diversion inside the manor was going smoothly, but nothing could prepare him for the chaos outside. It seemed that damn Hojo repopulated the village, using only specimens injected with Jenova cells. Now, triggered by the appearance of the unexpected guest, the disease made them gather and seek prey.

"The Reunion Theory, huh?" Sephiroth muttered with disgust, heading back inside. There was no need to bother about living enemies anymore - all he had to do was to shoot several times into the crowd of growling beasts, luring them to the mansion. "You pitiful imitation of a scientist…"

Not that the rest was any better.

To proceed with his plan, Sephiroth needed to find a competent scientist – someone, who could at least get close to the level of Professor Gast. For the last few months he's been travelling from one laboratory to another. Additionally, he destroyed every single Jenova-infected creature he encountered in the way. His list of Shin-Ra experimental facilities ran thin recently, but none of the microbiologists who used to work there seemed capable enough or willing to help.

They certainly deserved miserable death that found them in the end.

So the silver-haired SOLDIER found himself in Nibelheim again, and he had mixed feelings about it. Anger was the dominant one – a barely controllable wrath at Shin-Ra, at the creature who dared to call himself 'Professor', and at the shameless impostor, who pretended to be Sephiroth's Mother.

Getting rid of Hojo would make a nice final of this trip, but there were more urgent matters. Sephiroth didn't like to be lied to. He didn't like to be fooled with, used or robbed. And his enemy happened to do to him every single thing from that list.

Trying to suppress the raising anger, the former general returned to the dungeon, where he stopped before a creepy looking door.

"I do not remember this place," he noticed dryly.

Is it really strange? Someone was literally screaming inside his head back then, so loud that Sephiroth didn't even notice the lies Hojo has been feeding him all those years…

Having no time to waste, the former general opened the door with a key, which he took from one of the dead staff members found on the first floor, and swiftly slid inside. His eyes worked as fine as ever in the darkness, so he took a quick look around... and winced, disgusted.

Sephiroth was surrounded by coffins. In different circumstances he would probably appreciate the subtle irony of this situation.

"The living dead outside, the dead dead inside. Great, just wonderful."

With a sigh, he leaned on the wall, determined to wait out the commotion outside. He made enough mess for Shin-Ra dogs to have problems with recovery after his bold raid. He will get out and finish the job in the morning, when infected creatures are less active and the spying eyes of his enemy look elsewhere.

Normally he wouldn't bother to hide - facing the danger head on seemed much more appealing to him. But for now his resources were limited, his favorite blade gone and mind forced to regularly defend itself against mental attacks. Besides, it was only a diversion to secure Zack's escape. Finding his former subordinate, although unexpected, turned out to be a big advantage. Sephiroth gained more time to focus on his current mission rather than playing the little Cetra's bodyguard.

He sighed, strangely sure that he will be forced to take this role anyway in the nearest future.

"_My friend, the fates are cruel_," Genesis would most likely say right now. The thought alone made the former general chuckle.

It was a sad, forced laughter, though. Because for the first time in his existence, Sephiroth felt really tired.

Maybe he should take a nap when he had a chance? Too bad that the atmosphere of this place wasn't particularly inviting… Another small chuckle escaped Sephiroth's throat at the ridiculously improper idea of resting in one of the coffins.

He sighed, hearing inhuman growling coming from above. It will be a pleasure to blow up the mansion in the morning, along with all of the degenerated creatures gathered inside. He should wait till more of them come, attracted by fresh corpses.

Sephiroth could already feel the excitement of the heat on his skin, of raging flames and smell of smoke. Burning things proved itself to be an extremely effective method of dealing with most of his problems.

Even if he needs to set Nibelheim ablaze again. Even if he needs to burn the world to reach his goal, he will.

Sooner or later traitors will pay.

* * *

Next chapter: Sin

So… I needed change and ended up experimenting again (I blame Opera Omnia).  
And, of course, all characters and many motives belong to their respective owners.


	2. Sin

**Chapter 2: Sin**

_"Let's say I was chasing the light but found only a big, scary shadow."_

* * *

It didn't take Sephiroth long to realize that he was not alone in the creepy room, but he still blamed himself for not being alert enough. He woke up from a restless dream some time before dawn and readied his weapons.

With agility of a cat, the former general knocked off the lid of a suspicious coffin, revealing the person inside. He placed one feet on the edge of the box and pressed the gun to the forehead of a potential enemy, not giving him even a chance to move.

The stranger's eyes opened slowly, their silent crimson met catlike green. Both men stayed in this strange position for a surprisingly long, tense moment, just staring at each other.

"You have a nice gun here," the black-haired weirdo said, sounding almost bored.

"Not very classy for someone's last words."

"I don't actually mind, you know. I got used to a coffin."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed dangerously, but deep inside their aggressive green flickered something similar to amusement.

He was surprised, when he couldn't detect infected cells. Either the stranger was free of Jenova's influence or managed to evolve enough to keep it dormant… No, it was something else. Another kind of mysterious power hid within him, crouching in the shadows like a barely tamed predator, always ready to hunt.

To be honest, everything about this eccentric man seemed off to Sephiroth, from his red eyes to somehow suicidal demeanor. And if a 'perfect monster', like Genesis had named the fallen general that fateful day, felt uncomfortable near this red-cloaked stranger, it couldn't mean anything good.

Yet the star of SOLDIER withdrew his weapon and stepped back. Not many people ever dared to speak like that to him, so he could play a little longer. He had nothing better to do till the morning - drastic methods, like blowing someone's head off, could wait.

"What are you? Another failed Hojo's experiment?"

The man didn't answer, only raised up a bit on his elbows and… stared. Like he tried to know everything about Sephiroth just by looking intensively at him. Or like he needed to confirm something but lacked the courage to simply tell what he wants.

"I asked you a question," the former general said coldly. "Well, maybe not a good one. So… who are you and why are you sleeping in such place?"

"I'm here to atone for my sin."

The silver-haired SOLDIER winced at this explanation, visibly disappointed. The word 'atonement' did not exist in his vocabulary.

"What sin?"

"Of omission."

Another meaningful pause.

"I see. But how can you possibly atone for anything by **sleeping**?" Sephiroth was not mocking him, not yet. For now he just tried to understand. "Well, it is true, that staying in this cursed manor can be consider a punishment, but… If you feel bad about doing nothing, and still insist on doing nothing... where's logic in that?"

Surprisingly, the red-eyed stranger seemed moved by Sephiroth's words. No, 'devastated' would be a better word to describe his expression.

"Back then I thought I have no power to change anything," he said eventually, somehow distant, like he's just came back from a long and tiring travel through time.

"So you decided to remain useless just because you don't know what to do?" There was something unmistakably cruel in the silver-haired warrior's voice. "Sounds like a lame excuse of a coward."

"I don't expect you to understand, young as you are." Sephiroth's eyebrow raised doubtfully at the last remark. The man didn't seem old, but… If Hojo is involved, anything is possible, right? Who knows how long he's been hiding in this abandoned room. "I confined myself to a nightmare to find retribution in suffering."

Now Sephiroth laughed at loud, and it sounded insanely bitter.

"If suffering alone could make anyone atone for anything, I would be crystal clean by now, like a newborn child!"

The red-eyed man did not react, he was only watching the former SOLDIER with that strange look on his face. No judging, no comforting. Just a cold, silent acceptance.

"What was your sin?" - he asked, when Sephiroth finally shook off his unpleasant memories.

For a moment, shorter than a heartbeat, the former general hesitated. What would he lose by telling the truth to this stranger? What would he gain by not telling? Why were they even chatting, so openly and honestly, in the first place?

Although Sephiroth's instincts kept telling him, that this man is dangerous, he somehow knew he has nothing to worry about. Not yet.

"You started speaking in riddles, so I will play your game for a while." Sephiroth's vicious smirk was more intimidating than playful. "Let's say I was chasing the light but found only a big, scary shadow."

"But you didn't give up?"

"I was raised to be a warrior." He shrugged. "I can go only forward."

"Even if it will lead you deeper into that shadow?"

"I've already been in much worse places," the former general replied, so matter-of-factly, that it was heartbreaking rather than scary.

A sad smile ran through Vincent's face - an ephemeral expression that could be taken for an illusion or a wandering shade. He looked like he wanted to say something, but hesitated, alarmed by the commotion upstairs.

Someone'd just got eaten there, no doubt.

"It must be almost dawn." Sephiroth stretched out and checked his weapons. "You should get out of here if you have no desire to burn alive along with your coffin."

"You're going to just leave me be?" The man tilted his head. It was hard to read his expression through his strange cloak and long, tangled hair.

"I will gain nothing by killing you." Sephiroth simply shrugged, having no reason to lie. "If you don't try to stop me from burning down this place, you're free to go."

"To where?"

One of the guns, the six-winged fire beast, clicked meaningfully.

"That's your problem, not mine."

It was hard not to agree with his point of view.

* * *

Escaping through the tunnel was easier than expected, but Zack couldn't know what kind of horror waited for him outside.

Sephiroth had already withdrawn to the manor, luring the enemies inside. Zack wasn't sure what to think of the former general's last actions, but knew that their breakout would be a lot harder, if not impossible, without his help. The motorcycle also waited nearby, just like Sephiroth said…

Even with the weight of unconscious Cloud and their retrieved SOLDIER equipment on his shoulders, Zack sneaked to the vehicle relatively quickly. The infected seemed abnormally attracted to Sephiroth, too absorbed in their attempts to get closer to him to notice two random guys this far from the main entrance. The remaining guards, who were shooting in panic to anything that moved within their reach, also helped the fugitives pass by unnoticed.

Praising his luck, Zack made sure that Cloud rests behind him as comfortably and safe as possible, then moved out at full speed, not ever looking back at the cursed mansion.

* * *

When Vincent opened his eyes, he thought that he just passed from one nightmare to another. The man, who'd waken him up, looked so much like **her**, it just couldn't be real.

Unless he was the one, the child of that beloved woman. Their resemblance was not debatable – the same shape of face, hair, cheeks, long eyelashes, that sparkle of intellect in his gaze…

It really must have been Sephiroth, of all people, to find Vincent and disturb his slumber? A cruel twist of fate, indeed. Seemed like the embodiment of his sin found him even in his voluntary exile.

And he was not a child anymore. How many years have passed already?

More than twenty – Vincent concluded, shamelessly staring at the intruder. He recognized first signs of annoyance on his face, that characteristic tiny wrinkle between the eyebrows. Just like his mother's typical expression during difficult experiments.

But doctor Crescent, even in her worst moments, had never looked so… bitter. Burnt out even. The short, but surprisingly devastating conversation with the silver-haired man confirmed Vincent's worst assumptions.

Lucrecia's son was a sinner.

He was surrounded by the scent of death, behaved like someone who gave up all hope and lived only to achieve some unknown goal. Was it vengeance or something else? Did he abandon his own humanity as well?

Surprisingly even for himself, Vincent realized that he **wanted to know**. If more tragedies happened as the result of his sin, he was obliged to participate in this spectacle to the bitter end.

"I'll go with you."

Sephiroth turned around, not even trying to hide how surprised he was.

"That's… sudden." His eyes narrowed, expecting some kind of a vicious trick, and warning that betrayal or lies will be punished with painful death. "Why? I don't need assistance."

"And I'm not offering it. As you said before, I'm just a failed experiment, who wasted too many years sleeping here and remaining useless." He shook his head, struck by simple cruelty of his own words. "And, as you also said, it's my problem where to go. In this case, you cannot actually stop me from following you, can you?"

Sephiroth hummed, defeated by that simple logic. Or maybe he was just tired of traveling alone?

No, that would be a sign of weakness – something he couldn't accept. He might be curious, yes, maybe bored, but not weak or needing help.

"Of course not," he replied, as neutrally as possible. "Do as you please. Just don't interfere with my plans."

Vincent only nodded and landed on the edge of his coffin with one swift movement. Sephiroth really wanted to see this man in action. As a natural-born warrior, he couldn't refrain from judging abilities of potential rivals. Possessing such agility and iron persistence in his movements, with this kind of focused gaze and quiet demeanor, the man would make a fine Turk.

With a strange smirk, Sephiroth slowly walked up to the door. Just before opening it, he froze, realizing he'd missed a very important detail.

"What's your name?" - he asked, almost nonchalantly, with his hand on the door handle.

"Vincent. Vincent Valentine. And yours?"

"I am known under many names. But you can call me Sephiroth."

The former general stopped, clearly waiting for… something. He expected to be recognized at last, to hear 'Demon of Wutai', 'the Silver General', 'the Angel of Death' or any other of his infamous titles, cried out in fear or disgust.

But the red-eyed stranger remained silent, unmoved like a rock. His calm acceptance seemed suspicious, almost like knew everything from the very beginning.

Not sure what to think about it, Sephiroth stepped over the threshold. He'll try to investigate it later. Now he had a job to do and he knew he will greatly enjoy it.

* * *

"What have I just seen?" Zack sighed painfully, trying to collect his thoughts. It was difficult as hell with some disgusting images still stuck in his head.

Villagers hunting, assaulting and eating the lab's personnel. Villagers tearing apart guards and troopers. Freshly torn-apart personnel, guards and troopers standing up and chasing everyone around, trying to sink their teeth in the flesh…

"Wait." Sephiroth said that Zack cannot let anyone bite him, right? So the former general wasn't as insane as it seems and meant **exactly that**!

Was it the reason why he suggested to gag Cloud? Zack glanced quickly over his shoulder, to make sure that his passenger is still unconscious. Maybe it was better this way?

"Hey, Cloud, you're not going to eat me, are you?" Zack chuckled awkwardly, feeling that it was not funny at all. "Sorry. Whatever they've done to you, I'm sure you can fight it. Just stay with me, Cloud, and everything will be alright."

Still, one question bothered Zack more than the rest: how Sephiroth found out that Cloud is also infected? Just by sniffing him?

"That's weird." He winced, again doubting the Silver General's sanity.

And then Zack realized that his definition of 'sanity' changed drastically after everything he'd seen so far. Actually, Sephiroth seemed to be like an oasis of normality in this madness: collected, pragmatic and logical as ever, clearly having a plan…

It didn't make him any bit less scary though.

Zack shook his head and tried to focus on the road, but he couldn't stop thinking. He wouldn't be himself if he at least didn't try to understand what's happening. around him.

If this is, indeed, some kind of an infection, there must be a cure, right? And if the disease is as contagious as it looks like, how far has it spread already? Sephiroth suggested that Midgar is not safe, but what about other places?

What about Gongaga?

Zack sighed again, feeling too stupid for this mess. Too many questions without answers, too much suffering and death. He knew that memories from his crazy ride through Nibelheim will haunt him till his final days.

He was a SOLDIER, damn it! He should be at least able to defend the weak, even if they worked for Shin-Ra. Yet he witnessed the absolute annihilation of Nibelheim for the second time.

Running away isn't something a hero would do, Zack thought. Acting like that will hardly make him worthy of wielding the sword he carried on his back. It would tarnish reputation and memory of his mentor as well. But…

He was a SOLDIER, so he also understood the importance of the task that was given to him. First: Zack had currently defenseless Cloud under his care and would never forgive himself if something bad happened to the brave trooper. Second: his imagination was running wild, and the vision of frightened Aerith, surrounded by a horde of the infected, was the best motivation.

Gritting his teeth, Zack sped up and left all his doubts and regrets among the dust on the road.

* * *

Next chapter: The Cursed Village

So… Vincent is here and he's like: Bond. James Bond. Sorry for that.

Thanks for reading (and I'm curious what You think)!


	3. The Cursed Village

**Chapter 3: The Cursed Village**

_"Beware of the one-winged Angel of Death! With his every step the dead raise! With his every breath the Planet dies!"_

* * *

"You really like burning things."

Sephiroth did not say a thing - he didn't really have to. His face, red from the flames, expressed utter content.

"It's not the first time I set this place on fire," he admitted all of a sudden, not even looking at his strange companion. "At least this time I have a good reason."

Vincent, as usual, did not comment it in any way. He either was a good listener or things like burning down a town could not really impress him. Whatever it was, Sephiroth did not intend to complain. Being listened to - without a sword put to your throat or a gun pointed at your head - felt nice from time to time.

They stood like this for a long while, watching the flames, that were slowly consuming the mansion and its infected prisoners. The entire place had been turned into a grotesque funeral pyre.

"Is there any other way to destroy these creatures?" - Vincent asked, staring at one particularly stubborn individual. It tried to reach Sephiroth even with its limbs broken and the rest of the body partially burnt.

"Destroying their brains always works. Cutting off the head – not necessarily. And better be careful when they lose a limb or any other body part. If left alone for too long, it will… evolve… into something weird and annoying, so better do not carelessly leave anything behind."

Vincent nodded. Annoyed by growls of a crawling undead, he steadily took aim and silenced the pitiful creature for good with a shot between the eyes.

"Oh? That was a good one," Sephiroth commented, genuinely impressed. One part of him already started including Vincent's abilities in his future battle tactics, while the other part focused on thinking how to defeat him in case they'll become enemies one day. Living in constant paranoia for so long drastically changed his way of thinking.

But also had some good points, like a much better ability to detect enemies from afar. Vincent's senses must have been at least equally sharp, because he turned around at the same moment.

Something big was coming - a particularly large, strong and clumsy monster, that totally ignored every obstacle on its path.

"Is that…?"

"A Nibel dragon, yes." Sephiroth clenched his teeth in barely suppressed anger. Jenova was truly desperate to send such weird enemies after him. "I haven't seen a single one for years."

Being nothing more than a portable flamethrower, his most powerful weapon was nearly useless against this annoying beast. It wouldn't actually bother the former general, if the dragon wasn't infected. Or, more precisely – undead.

Sephiroth glanced at the standard SOLDIER sword in his hand, already knowing what will happen. Without Masamune he might be forced to kill the reptile with his bare hands, unless...

No, thinking so much during a fight will bring him no good, he should rather trust his instincts.

One powerful jump sent Sephiroth few meters above the dragon's head, and a swing in the air let him gain more speed. With Masamune he didn't have to 'dance' like this, but now he knew there won't be another chance. He had but one strike to end this unexpected fight.

He fell on the beast from above like an attacking falcon. The dragon roared terribly and lost its balance under Sephiroth's strike. The sword couldn't withstand the power of the blow. It shattered in the former general's face, leaving there few red lines that healed almost immediately.

For a disturbingly long moment they couldn't see anything through the curtain of flames, dust, and desperately waving wings.

"Tch." Sephiroth, already few steps back and with Cherub in his hand, frowned in silent frustration. The head was still attached to the dragon's neck, although barely, hanging on a strap of hard skin. Sephiroth got used to the fact that normal weapons usually shatter in his hands after few blows, so it wasn't anything surprising or unexpected for him. But it meant that he's going to waste too much time and energy on this persistent creature, maybe even enough for Jenova to reach him.

Seeing that his companion's 'all or nothing' move didn't work, Vincent decided to join this awkward ballet. He was far from saying that Lucrecia's son was defenseless, but he recklessly exposed himself to an enemy's attacks. As a Turk, trained to work in pairs and guard each other's backs, Vincent took action instinctively and tried to draw the dragon's attention to himself.

It worked for no longer than a second. The monster did not try to hide, who was its main target. Even that second was enough for Sephiroth to attack the beast from the right and put a bullet from Cherub in its head. The dragon still snapped its rotting jaws, targeting Sephiroth's leg, but ended up silenced for good by Vincent.

Both men landed safely on the ground and nodded to each other, pleased by the effects of this unexpected cooperation. Something important formed between them – a kind of trust characteristic only for brothers in arms. Vincent wondered if it wasn't happening too fast, because the boy resembled Lucrecia so much…

"Let's get out of here before more of them come." Sephiroth's voice cut the air, mercilessly like a silver knife, bringing the former Turk back to reality.

"Is there any way to make them lose your track?"

Sephiroth shrugged.

"There's a limit of distance from which they can detect me, so moving very fast in the opposite direction usually works."

"Running away then? I see." Vincent frowned, hearing strange noises in the distance. Probably another horde of monsters was on the way. "So… are you hunting or being hunted?"

"Both, I guess." Sephiroth answered so harshly, that Vincent did not even try to continue the topic. For him it was a quintessence of passive aggressiveness, but, after everything he had witnessed so far, the former Turk didn't really blame the kid.

"When did you sleep last time?" - he asked and checked his weapons. Keeping them in perfect condition will be crucial, if things continue like this. "Naps don't count."

The look Sephiroth gave him was hard to describe.

"I…" The silver-haired warrior clearly wanted to say something mean, so Vincent would mind his own business, but was shamelessly interrupted by another strange sound in the distance. "I think we wasted too much time."

Having no other choice, both men turned around and walked hastily the narrow path to the mountains. Something weird was coming after them, and they had no desire to check what it was.

* * *

The weather was nice and the road empty, so Zack let himself relax a bit. During the long, tiring journey from Nibelheim he was mostly talking to Cloud, sometimes even singing, because he sincerely believed that it could help his friend recover.

"Have I told you already how I met Sephiroth for the first time?" Zack chuckled awkwardly, cursing his own stupidity. "Yeah, I know. After all you've been through, this is probably the last thing you would like to hear about. Sorry, Cloud, I didn't mean anythi... Oh, shit!"

Zack turned right in the last possible moment. Something he took for a rotten corpse suddenly attacked the front wheel of the motorcycle. It was a miracle that they managed to safely get past the undead – and that Cloud didn't fall off during such a dangerous maneuver.

"Are you okay, Spiky?"

Cloud moaned something, clinging to his friend's back like a baby sloth. Few strange sounds and instincts of a newborn child were everything he could do now, but it still looked better than before.

This was the first – and, hopefully, last – encounter on the way. Two or three groups of infected creatures, humans and monsters alike, just passed them by, totally uninterested. It seemed that something was luring them to Nibelheim, a strange call they couldn't or didn't want to resist. Zack could easily guess what it was.

"Sephiroth," he murmured to himself, still not sure what to think of the former general's actions. Was he alive and well?

"Nah, what am I even worrying about? An entire army wouldn't be enough to take this guy down."

But, judging from what Zack had witnessed on the way, the infected formed something similar to an army. And it was an army that needed no rest nor supplies, while Sephiroth, despite his legendary strength, was just a single mortal.

Zack shook his head, angry at himself for overthinking things he couldn't truly fix or control. He had much more important matters to worry about – like a village that suddenly rose before his eyes in the middle of nowhere.

He didn't remember this place from any map he had studied before the departure to Nibelheim. But that was long ago and many things changed DRASTICALLY when he was sleeping inside the tank in that cursed laboratory.

"Looks like someone still lives here. Let's check it, Cloud."

Willingly or not, Sephiroth left all his Materia and inventory to the two fugitives. And it wasn't much, so Zack couldn't really waste any possibility to resupply far from the spying eyes of Shin-Ra.

The village resembled more a post apocalyptic camp than an idyllic settlement. Houses looked like devastated barns, squeezed together like a flock of terrified birds, and surrounded by multiple layers of barbed wire. Rags, old tires and other kinds of junk completed the picture of this fallen, nearly forgotten place.

Only a single girl, stuck to the fence like a caged animal, seemed to breathe in this motionless landscape.

"Hello!" Zack waved to her with his typical, friendly smile. "Sorry to interrupt, but can you tell me what's the name of this village? Or your name? I'm Zack, by the way. Zack Fair, from Gongaga. Nice to meet you!"

She glanced at the intruded with no real interest and didn't even bother to answer.

Feeling ignored, Zack laughed nervously and tried his luck with the others.

"Hello? Is there anybody here who can help? Or maybe I can help you with something?"

Again, no one answered, only few shadows moved hastily in the building on the other side of the barbed wire. Zack could swear he feels focused gazes crawling on his skin and was sure that some of the villagers were targeting him with guns or other weapons.

The girl was standing still in the same place, with her little fingers clenched on the fence.

"Even a simple 'Hi!' would be nice, you know? We haven't met anyone alive in miles…"

She didn't react to his words, only stared. Her empty gaze made Zack feel uncomfortable.

_Something – no, everything! – is wrong with this village, _he thought, but at loud said only:

"Listen, we're not here to stay or cause troubles, we're just passing by. We need gasoline. Water and food will also be appreciated. Do you know where I can find them?"

The girl said nothing, only stretched out her hand, showing Zack the way to the abandon gas station. He thanked her and decided to move out immediately to not bother the villagers anymore. He was about to leave, when the girl spoke up at last.

"Wait. She's going to sing."

"What?"

Zack slowly turned around, following the intense gaze of the little girl. Someone was coming - a woman in a dirty, ripped dress. Her dry hair was tangled like roadside bushes, her eyes were looking unconsciously forward. Was she infected? Probably not, judging from the way she was walking. For a moment Zack wished he could just smell the danger, like Sephiroth.

_What a stupid thought! Focus, Zachary, focus!_

But, if the woman was not infected, how did she survive in this place? Was she traveling alone? To where? Realizing that the poor creature might need help, Zack stepped forward…

The girl pulled his sleeve, forcing him to stay in place.

"Magdell went nuts when her husband got infected and ate their children," she said in a disturbingly flat voice. "Only she has survived. Now she's wandering from village to village. No one dares to harm her, because she sings."

"Sings?"

The girl nodded and pressed a finger to her lips, showing Zack to be quiet. Indeed, the woman called Magdell was mumbling something that could be taken for a melody.

"That's a new one." The girl tilted her head, clearly waiting for something. "And now the message."

As on a signal, the woman in rags started to howl with all her might:

"Beware of the one-winged Angel of Death! With his every step the dead raise! With his every breath the Planet dies!"

Zack swallowed painfully, feeling that he'd just exchanged one kind of hell for another, and expecting some serious troubles.

"The Avenger, the one-winged Angel of Death, is roaming through the land! With his every step the dead raise! They're crawling out from the soil and march forward! To devour, to annihilate all life, till the world ends!"

* * *

Aerith stood up, alarmed by the commotion at the entrance to the church. The flowers, touched by a wave of cold air, moved abruptly under her feet, looking like they were having a serious panic attack.

"Shush," the girl whispered, but it was not clear whom she's trying to calm down – the plants, the voices in her head or herself.

She froze for a moment, listening to the noises outside, trying to recognize the muffled voices. She was sure the Turks were out there, but none of them sounded like Tseng, who usually kept an eye on her. And they were fighting the infected, that were hanging around here from some time...

The situation in Midgar was getting worse with every passing day. No one believed the official news anymore, when a horde of infected gathered at the city gates. The military was keeping them at bay for now, but some of them somehow managed to slip through the defense and now were terrorizing the slums.

"So it's time to leave, huh?"

Aerith knew that day would come eventually, but it hurt anyway. She was supposed to wait here for Zack. He promised to come back and Aerith believed in him with all her heart.

One careful step, two steps, and then few more. Once she decided to step over the threshold and explore the unknown, there was no turning back.

Sadness and excitement were fighting within her ferociously, leaving no place for fear. The girl looked back one last time, bid farewell to her precious flowers, and left, hoping that she and Zack will find each other eventually, somewhere in this wild, infected world.

* * *

Zack suspected that an abandoned gas station would be already plundered, maybe even dismantled for scrap metal, but he managed to find most of the supplies he needed. It seemed that the infected couldn't care less for water or food, and not many travelers reached this place during the crisis.

For some unknown reason, Magdell chose to follow Zack all the way from the village. She didn't stop singing even for a minute. And she wasn't the only person who decided to show up here with no particular reason.

Someone landed heavily on the roof, making enough noise to alarm the entire neighborhood. Zack only sighed – after all he'd seen, it was really hard to surprise him today.

"The one-winged Angel of Death… Is she talking about you and your clones, Genesis?"

The decaying ex-SOLDIER chuckled bitterly at this suggestion.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no. Willingly or not" - the red-haired First spread his arms in an overdramatic gesture – "Sephiroth stole the spotlight. Again."

"Wait… you're saying that all of this is Sephiroth's doing? So why he sent me to…" Zack stopped immediately, realizing that revealing such delicate matter to a possible enemy is not a good idea. "Then why he's acting like he tries to fix this mess?" – he corrected himself.

"You should ask him, not me."

Zack's eyes narrowed dangerously. He wasn't an idiot and didn't like to be treated like one, at least when they were dealing with an urgency.

"You know something important and you're waiting here for him," he guessed more than deduced. "Why?"

A soft chuckle from the roof irritated Zack even more.

"It may look like I'm following Sephiroth, but no. We only visited the same places. When I realized that Hollander lacks talent and knowledge to fix me, I tried to find someone to take his place. But Sephiroth has already annihilated half of the scientists' population on the Planet." Genesis shook his head. "He really should stop burning things out of frustration. It's unhealthy. And kind of childish."

"You're a fine one to talk!" Zack almost snorted, imagining Sephiroth's reaction to such words. In different circumstances he would even pay to see that! But it was not a good moment for such jokes. "Genesis, I'm not following Shin-Ra's orders anymore, so I have no duty or need to fight you… as long as you refrain from infecting people. So, as a sign of good will, you should at least tell me what you know."

"Oh?" The former First pursed his lips in a contemptuous grimace. "How honorable of you." The way he accented the word 'honorable' reminded Zack of Angeal. Genesis did that on purpose, no doubt. It supposed to hurt, and it did. "What do you want to know, Zack the Puppy?"

"What is Sephiroth's goal?"

"Isn't it obvious, my friend?" Genesis smiled, his wonderfully blue eyes were shining with amusement. "_My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey… in my own salvation and your eternal slumber."_

"Hey, 'Loveless' is **NOT** an answer to anything!" Zack protested fiercely, clenching his fists. For once he tried to be serious and got only mockery in return.

"If you only knew…" Genesis chuckled and spread his wing, losing too many feathers in the process. The ones, which fell to the ground, were visibly damaged. Zack wondered how the man can still fly in such pitiful state.

Well, he could. Not as fast and elegant as before, but it didn't really matter with no one around to pursue him.

"So you're running away again?"

"I'm just tired of that woman's screams, that's all. My ears are bleeding because of her."

And he flew away, leaving frustrated Zack in this depressing, abandoned place.

With a heavy heart, Zack got back to his motorcycle and gently ran his hand through Cloud's spiky hair. Leaving those people without help to face the infected hordes did not seem very heroic to him.

Zack wanted to be a SOLDIER to become strong for those in troubles. Yet, even after being promoted to first class, he still felt powerless. He could do nothing for Angeal. He could not defeat Sephiroth in the reactor. And now he was going to abandon the people of that lone settlement for certain death… or something far worse.

But, honestly, did he have a choice? He could either continue his mission to save Cloud and Aerith or die here in a battle that was already lost.

Zack clenched his fist, determined to move forward. He won't fail his friends ever again.

"Hold on tight, Cloud. Will be going faster from now on. I hope you'll like it."

His motorcycle roared in response, like a wild beast, that had just been freed from a small cage.

Far behind, in the cloud of dust raised up by Zack's vehicle, Magdell continued her dark prophecies.

"Beware of the one-winged Angel of Death! With his every step the dead rise! With his every breath the Planet dies!"

* * *

Next chapter: **Wandering Souls **

Thanks for reading!


End file.
